


Dressed to Impress

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Laura plans her method of seduction after her miracle cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed to Impress

Title: Dressed to Impress  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: ~500  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary:  Laura plans her method of seduction after her miracle cure.

  
  


Laura Roslin had very little left in the worlds.  She was down to three outfits, a silver bangle, and an unlimited amount of paperwork, it seemed.  Too bad she wasn’t in the military.  Then it wouldn’t matter how little she had:  They wear the same uniform all the time, anyway.  But she wasn’t in the military; although, she was beginning to feel like it, as often as she was on board Galactica.  She was a politician, and as such, she needed to look good.  All the time.  Which isn’t easy to do with three outfits.

She was due to meet the Admiral, and she wanted to be dressed to impress.  It was a few weeks since her miracle cure, and Laura wanted to show her perpetually concerned Admiral that she was fine.  Better than fine, in fact.  She had never felt so good in her life, and she wanted to share her jubilee with Bill.  Maybe put a grin on his normally unexpressive face.

Laura knew just what to wear.  For the last eight months or so, Bill’s eyes lingered just long enough to tell her what he liked most.  For one thing, he was definitely a leg man.  He had spent months casually ogling her legs and feet, particularly when they were bent  and to the side of her body on his sofa.  She never minded his attentions; she only wished she were well enough to reciprocate.  But they were about to make up for lost time.  As long as Bill cooperated. As long as she put her outfit together effectively, she was pretty sure he would.

She decided on her favorite black skirt.  It went well with her pumps.  Not that that mattered much.  She’d take her shoes off as soon as she entered his quarters, and Bill’s eyes would wander to her feet.  Maybe she could convince him to massage them.  That probably wouldn’t take much prodding on her part.  

So he’d be focused on her legs and feet thanks to her skirt and pumps (for the short time they were actually on her feet).  And her legs were permanently smooth:  Thank the gods she had opted for electrolysis years before.  She couldn’t imagine the never-ending hunt for disposable razors, and it wasn’t like there were beauty parlors in the fleet.  Everyone was just going as they were.  Laura was just lucky enough to have been blessed with good genes and to have taken care of herself (aside from neglecting to visit doctors).  No.  Her legs were in great condition.

His interests weren’t confined to her legs, though.  He’d paid a fair amount of attention to her breasts as well.  Her white wrap shirt should go nicely for that.  With her black jacket on top.  She loved watching his eyes as she took her jackets off during their meetings.  And for their upcoming meeting, she wasn’t planning on wearing her jacket long.  No, that would come off soon after she took her shoes off.  

She wondered how long it would take to disarm the great Admiral Adama.  Something told her, not long at all.  She was bringing out the big guns:  Bill didn’t stand a chance.

  
  



End file.
